Secret Admiration
by Anko-dono
Summary: it's never easy to fall in love with your teacher. but what if it does result to something? irukaOC
1. Who Would've Thought?

Author's note: Kekoru Mitsuri is my own character. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. -.-;

I know the others thought that my crush on Iruka-sensei was just some silly infatuation. Actually, it was. But somehow, it transformed into something bigger than that. Love? I'm not sure. The only thing I knew was that I was always looking for him, even though I graduated from the academy four years ago. My whole being would ache if I didn't see him for even one day, but I tried my best to supress my feelings because I knew I was too young for him. He's nine years older than I am, to be exact.

I went to the academy to deliver new materials from the Godaime. Tsunade-sama really knows how to put me into an awkward situation! How did she find out that I like Iruka-sensei anyway? That stupid Jiraiya probably told her. I should have known better than to trust that ero-sennin. So there I was in the classroom with many pairs of little eyes focused on me. Checking me out. Once I had been a student, too, and being there made me miss those years. Those years when I could stare at Iruka-sensei all I want. It's only right for a student to pay attention, after all.

"Mitsuri!" His kind brown eyes were trying to catch mine, but unfortunately, I was too wimpy to look back. I handed him the updated scrolls and heard him say that I was still as shy as before. "I'm not shy!" I wanted to scream. But how could I? I _was_ shy. It become so whenever I'm around him. I think I mumbled something like "Iruka-sensei-these-are-from-Hokage-sama-and-I-have-to-go-now."

Why is it that I long to see him, but when he's right in front of me, I can't face him? Am I abnormal? When I was outside the door, I leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths to prevent myself from hyperventilating. Through it all, I felt good. I saw him! He talked to me! I could hear the students asking Iruka-sensei who I was. And... (drumroll please) this is what he said (his exact words):

"Oh, she's Kekoru Mitsuri. She was one of the best students that I ever had."

I'd have collapsed right there if Kurenai-sensei didn't happen to pass by then. She asked me what I was doing there and I told her about the delivery stuff. Out of politeness, I asked her what she was doing there. Her answer jolted me out of my dreamy state. She said she was going out with Iruka-sensei for lunch. Kuso! You can imagine how dismayed I was.

Kurenai-sensei asked me, "You look upset. Are you OK?" Upset? Hell yeah I was upset! But of course I didn't tell her that. I just smiled and told her everything was fine, then I left the school grounds. Later on, I saw Iruka and Kurenai-sensei leave the academy together. Shoot. I wanted to cry. I wanted to have Iruka-sensei so badly. At that moment, I finally understood that there was no chance I could have a guy as great as Iruka-sensei. At least he had seemed happy to see me.

The next day, the Godaime called me back into her office. "Take this to Umino Iruka. Tell him these are the documents from Hidden Sand's academy."

I flat out refused to do it. She asked me why and I said, "I have something to do right now." Yeah... Like scream my head off.

"You must do it. Nobody else will do." I swear she was almost pleading. She was obviously teasing me. I wasted no time in asking her if it was Jiraiya who told her about my crush on Iruka-sensei. She looked at me like I just slapped her. Then she laughed! I must have looked very confused (and I was) because she quickly calmed down and ordered me to sit.

"What's so funny? It was Jiraiya, right? That baka! I knew it. I mean, why else would you let me of all people deliver those scrolls yesterday? And now this whole document thing! I absolutely—" I was cut short because Tsunade slammed a hand on her desk.

"This is amazing," she mused. "To think that you also— Anyway..." she grinned and slapped her forehead. "About your being the deliverer for these specific objects..."

"Yeah?" I managed to ask.

"It was Iruka's request."

---

author's note: edited a bit. Proof-read it and made changes. :) . Later for whatever errors are left. LoLz .


	2. My Side of the Story

Author's Note: Forgive me for the slow update. I won't even try to make excuses (although I had valid reasons) ... LoL

AznNarutoGrl-91 : Hi! I'm so glad that someone still likes this work! Heheh. Actually, I've had this file in my folder for a long time but I just didn't have the time to upload it. This isn't really a chapter 2, it's only Iruka's point of view (referring to the first chappy). I hope you'll enjoy this!

-

I wiped my sweaty palms on my flak vest. "Hokage-sama..."

"Nani yo? I already said I'm going to let Izumo or Kotetsu bring the new scrolls and documents to the academy when they arrive at noon." Tsunade was busily scanning some papers. I could tell she hated _that_ part of her job.

"Can I—" my voice sounded squeaky so I cleared my throat. "Could I ask you to let Kekoru Mitsuri deliver them instead?" There. I said it.

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and stared at me suspiciously. I squirmed and felt my face heat up when she grinned slyly. I was too damned obvious!

"Hmm..." she drummed her fingers on the desk and continued staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"So, you like Mitsuri, eh?" Without waiting for my answer, she got up from her chair excitedly and clapped her hands. "It's about time, Iruka! I knew you couldn't stay uninterested in girls for long. Don'tcha worry, I'll help you, kid."

Unkown to most people, I had noticed Mitsuri ever since she was my student. She was smart, funny and pretty. No. Make that _beautiful_. I miss her grey eyes. Her green hair. Her sweet voice. Shit. I had to be crazy to fall for a girl nine years my junior. One who wasn't interested in me, too.

A few minutes later, when I couldn't handle any more of the Godaime's teasing, I left her office and went to the academy. Most of the kids were already there, and by the time the final bell rang, everyone was present.

I was so distracted I knew I wouldn't be able to discuss well. That's why I let them all read their scrolls while I stared at the wall opposite me. My eyes drifted to Mitsuri's old seat, at the very back of the room. After she graduated, I hadn't let anyone sit there, leading new students to other seats instead. Very sentimental of me, ne?

The door slid open and I saw Mitsuri standing there. Stifling my excitement, I was careful not to stand up too quickly. "Mitsuri!"

She came over and practically tossed the materials into my hands. Why wasn't she looking at me?

"I see you're still shy," I said with a grin. Those grey eyes that used to stare at me so intently during our classes were now looking everywhere except into mine.

"Iruka-sensei, these are from Hokage-sama. I have to go now," she said in one breath. Did she dislike seeing me? She obviously did. Ho hum.

I watched until she was out the door. She was the only one who bothered to call me 'Iruka-sensei' every time.

"Sensei!" Konohamaru called out from the center of the room. "Who was that?"

I could only say, "Oh, she's Kekoru Mitsuri. She was one of the best students that I ever had."

"Honto?" Moegi spoke up. "Sensei, she's so kawaii."

"Really?" I asked eagerly. Stupid me! What was I doing listening to these kids? "Ahem. You may keep your scrolls. It's lunchtime anyway."

I went out of the room and found Kurenai-san waiting for me. We walked to Ichiraku Ramen together. "Iruka, you must tell Mitsuri how you feel," she said. "You might be surprised with her reaction." I thought about that as we sat down on the stools of Ichiraku.

"What are those?" Kurenai pointed to the scrolls on my lap.

"These are some new edition scrolls—" That's right._ Scrolls_. Where were the documents from Sand? Something clicked in my head.

_Don'tcha worry, I'll help you, kid._

Tsunade! That woman just had to put her two cents in. Sheesh. I was afraid Mitsuri would get tired of delivering things for crappy me.

Next day, I let the kids read again. I was so uncomfortable. _Would Mitsuri come today?_ When lunchtime came around, I was sweating with anxiety. If she ever showed up that day, I promised to tell her everything. That I _love_ her.

I had to get out of the classroom. Ahh... the fresh air helped make me feel better. I stiffened when I saw Mitsuri walk over to me. _Don't chicken out now_.

God help me!

-

Author's Note: Hope ya liked that one! :) ... Lemme know what'cha think by submitting a review or by e-mailing me. By the way, I'm doing a Christmas special right now... the title is: **Don't Allow Your Tears to Fall** ... make sure to read it! Thankee!!!


	3. The Beginning of Knowing You More

Secret Admiration

Chapter Three: The Beginning of Knowing You More

As I walked towards Iruka-sensei, I did my best to look cheerful. I was pretty discouraged, knowing that he was going out with Kurenai-sensei. But Tsunade-sama had told me that it had been Iruka who requested that I deliver the things he needed. What did it mean?

I shook my head. _It couldn't mean anything._ Besides, Tsunade didn't really tell me anything other than that.

Drawing nearer to Iruka-sensei, I realized that he had the ability I feared most of all. The ability to hurt me. Not physically, but in all the other aspects that I had. I was horribly confused, wondering how Iruka-sensei really felt about me. "Ohayou, Iruka-sensei," I told him quietly. "Here are some more stuff from Tsunade."

"Thanks," he replied hurriedly. He looked a little pale and uneasy.

I waited for him to tell me that he purposedly wanted to see me. I waited for him to admit to me that it was he who asked the Godaime to let me deliver the scrolls and the documents. I waited for him to tell me something other than 'thanks'. I waited and waited. But he didn't say anything more, so I turned to leave.

Tears filled my eyes, because I was tired of waiting for him. I was emotionally spent, and I wasn't sure I could take anymore. When I reached the school entrance, the tears finally rolled down my cheeks. I didn't make an effort to hold them back, because I knew I wouldn't be able to, anyway.

--

Iruka cursed under his breath. His chest tightened as he watched Mitsuri walk away. He was chicken, chicken, chicken. _Quick, go after her!_ A tiny voice inside his head commanded him. He had been hearing that voice a lot lately, and he wondered maybe he was going crazy. _You're crazy if you don't go after Mitsuri_. He bit his lip, trying to muster enough courage to make a fool of himself.

And then... "Mitsuri!" he called out. His voice echoed in the hallway.

For a moment, he thought Mitsuri hadn't heard him, because she didn't turn to look at him. Then she stopped walking, and Iruka's heart jumped into his throat. _Chicken, chicken, chicken,_ filled his mind.

"Hm?" Mitsuri finally answered, facing Iruka.

Gulping, Iruka walked nearer to her and said, "I...I..."

She waited.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

--

Her heart leaped when he called out to her. It took a few seconds for her to wipe away her tears, but it wasn't long enough to make Iruka think there was something wrong. When she had finally turned around and spoke to him, Iruka asked her to eat lunch with him. Could it be that he liked her after all? "What about Kurenai-sensei? Isn't she going to eat with you?"

"Kurenai? She's busy, I think. Usually she eats with Asuma."

_Really?_ Mitsuri's lips twitched into a smile. Iruka wasn't interested in Kurenai after all. Then she sighed inwardly. _If he had lunch with her, and he isn't interested in her, then he might not be interested in me either. _Oh well. "Oh. All right, I'll eat with you."

"That's great!" Iruka answered. Mitsuri couldn't tell if he was eager or not. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Right," she said weakly. _So that's all._

"Are you all set?"

"I'll be right back." Mitsuri stepped out of the school and went to the direction of... well, she didn't care where, actually.

--

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air that passed through the window near him, Iruka re-entered the classroom after a while. The students were very noisy, since most of them were already done with their lunch. "OK, kids, I'll be back later, OK?"

"Hai, sensei," the students replied.

--

Mitsuri walked back to the school and found Iruka waiting for her by the entrance. She hadn't gone anywhere important, she just went to calm herself. She was happy that she got to be with the person she loved, but she was also afraid that she might discover that he didn't feel anything special for her. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's all right. There's still about an hour left till lunchtime ends." Iruka smiled, and Mitsuri felt herself weaken. She was such a softie whenever her former sensei was around. He looked so good when he smiled, too. "Let's go to Diverse Lifestyles. Is it OK with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I like that place."

They walked off together, both silent. They weren't looking at each other, but they were smiling at nothing.

--

"Oi, Mitsuri." Hatake Kakashi nodded as the green-haired girl walked in. He was surprised to find her with Umino Iruka, but he said nothing about it.

"Ne, Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Mitsuri exclaimed. As if she didn't know he hung out there often. In fact, they always hung out there together! But she always liked to play dumb with Kakashi. He had been her teacher after she graduated from the academy, and they were pretty close. Suddenly remembering that she was with Iruka, Mitsuri's face reddened, embarrassed by her noisy self. She smiled sheepishly, hoping Iruka wasn't annoyed. To her surprise, Iruka was laughing silently.

Iruka was happy to see Mitsuri act like her old self. He always found her funny and lively whenever she was with other people. He had often wondered why she couldn't act that way with him. "Hey, Hatake-san," he said aloud. "How are Naruto and the other kids?"

"They're fine. They have a mission later today."

"Honto ni? How's Sasuke?" Mitsuri asked eagerly. She had forgotten to ask Kakashi that when she met with him the night before.

"You haven't gotten over him, huh?" The silver-haired jounin teased.

Iruka sweatdropped. _Could she be in love with the Uchiha kid?_ No way.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? I just wanted to know if his fever's gone now."

"Yeah, he's OK now."

"Would you like to join us?" Iruka offered. "We're about to have lunch."

"No, thanks. I already ate. Enjoy your meal." Kakashi winked at Mitsuri with his one visible eye and left.

--

"So, what will you have?"

Mitsuri thought for a while. She was a little shy about having the love of her life pay for her lunch, but she was hungry. "I'll have the mabo don, please. Without the pork."

"All right. I'll have the garlic chili ramen."

Few minutes after they ordered, the food arrived. Mitsuri got hers happily, and took a huge bite of rice with tofu. "ACK!" she screamed, causing the other people to look at her.

"Geez, Mitsuri," Iruka told her, laughing all the while. "It's still hot!"

"I know now, I know now," Mitsuri blubbered, nearly in tears. Her tongue hurt and felt scratchy. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Iruka said, sobering up. "I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"It's OK." They continued to eat, and Mitsuri made sure to let the rice cool first.

--

While they ate lunch, Mitsuri and Iruka weren't able to talk much, but when they left Diverse Lifestyles and walked back to the nin academy, they had a lot to talk about. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, do you remember Somoda Koyomi?"

"Yes, I do. She was one of the tallest among your class."

"Uh-huh. Yomi was a mean girl." Mitsuri chuckled. "She was always on my back. The others looked up to her, because they thought she was sweet and everything, but the things she did to me were horrible."

"I know."

"..."

"I mean, I noticed." Iruka cleared his throat. "I've punished her quite a lot of times because of that."

"Honto? I never knew that."

"Do you know how Yomi is now?"

"Well, last I heard, she got married to the Runa heir."

"H-How about you? How have you been?"

"Haven't gone on any missions outside the village lately... I haven't seen my family in a long time, too." Mitsuri was the younger daughter of the third-generation head of the Kekoru clan. It was known among the significant families and people in Konoha that Mitsuri belonged to a yakuza family. They also knew that they weren't the same as the gangs who were always involved in something illegal. The Kekoru family was more into clean business, and they did their best to go against those gangsters who disregarded the law of the land.

When Mitsuri's older sister had gotten married, Kekoru Mizuki had been disappointed, because he had expected his first daughter to take over the family business. Although he didn't say much about it, Mizuki resented his first daughter's marriage. He knew he couldn't hope for Mitsuri to be the next head, because she was busy with her job as well, as a ninja.

But lately, Mitsuri was a little stagnant in that area. She had been spending more time lying around in her house than going out to get a mission. Tsunade had tried to get her to some outside missions, but she refused, anyway. She didn't know why.

"Do you know how your father has been?" Iruka asked.

"He's doing well. And he's healthy, too," the girl replied cheerfully. She was a little over being shy with Iruka, and it felt good. She still had no idea how he felt about her though. "What about you, Iruka-sensei? What's new?"

"Uhm... nothing new, I guess," he replied. "But things have been great. My students now are quite interesting."

"Really?"

Iruka thought she looked a little wistful. "Do you miss school?"

Mitsuri blushed. "Kind of." Before Iruka could ask more questions, Mitsuri quickly pointed out that they were in front of the academy already. "Ne, sensei, thanks for the treat." She smiled prettily and shook Iruka's hand.

"Thanks for a really great time," Iruka told her. As he watched her walk away, he was sure he was going to ask her to spend more time with him later on. Although he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt about her, he didn't regret it. He wanted things to be gradual.

--

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this one! Sankyuu for the review... : ... I'd forgotten all about this fiction, but it turns out that I'm a bit inspired to continue this. I started this chapter this morning, and finished it just now (9:20 PM). I might have finished earlier if I hadn't stopped for other things. LoL . Lemme know what'cha think! Thanks again.


End file.
